Francograd
Francograd is the capital city of Pacifica (the New Pacific Order). It is one of the largest cities on Planet Bob with a burgeoning population of around 8 million citizens. Francograd is built on the largest land mass of the Pacifican Archipelago know as Franco's Spain. The city was renamed in honor of Franco after the August revolution and has steadily grown ever since into the beating heart of Pacifica. Someone, once overheard in a pub, declared that "Francograd is the 'city the world revolves around'"; it is the capital of Pacifica, the showcase city of the Francoist state, the gleaming jewel in the Order's crown, and an endless source of meaningless analogies. Introduction to the metropolis Where does the visitor start in such a place? Whether you are visiting to apply for NPO membership, as a foreign diplomat, to apply for protection at the Red Court or to throw yourself at the mercy of the Pacifica's good nature you are guaranteed a warm welcome and a great time in this city of cities, or alternatively you may just be shot on arrival. Getting there Franco International Airport is the main gateway for international travelers, this behemoth of airports boats 6 runways and four terminals. At the reception terminal, NPO members are required to show nothing more than their membership details and should use the blue channel. Pacifican allies should head for the green channel. Those hoping to join the NPO will need to apply for a staying visa and use the yellow channel. Those visiting on other business including seeking mercy for their crimes against the Pacifican state will be shown the red channel. Things to know before you travel Unless you are a member of the NPO your activities will be monitored and you will be subject to background checks. You will not be able to access many of the buildings of the city except on tours. You may be held and expelled at the airport should you fail to satisfy the requirements. You may also be summarily shot in the car park, try to avoid this as it can be an inconvenience to enjoying all that the city has to offer. As an NPO member your are free to move around and conduct your business at leisure. Every Pacifican may use the facilities of the city and will have an office within the Body Republic. As a result the streets around the Body Republic have the worlds highest concentration of office furniture and stationary stores. Coffee percolators have been known to run out weeks before times of great debate. The City and its history Francograd is home to the largest building in the world: Fort Francograd; the tallest building in the world: The New Pacific Trading Company; and the largest single unsupported dome in the world: the dome roofing The Body Republic of the Order. The city can be characterized into several broad areas. The 'Old City', Moldavi, Franco, Frawley Square, Vladimir. Francograd was founded in the heat of the August Revolution. After the desperate struggle of the freedom fighters, the old city of Thedocopolis was completely remodeled (the Old City) within the city walls and construction of fort Francograd started on the ruins of the vile Thedoc's torture chamber, placae and 24hr drive through hamburger joint. The leader of the glorious revolution, Francos Spain, decreed that the city be expanded and improved. The city was to be the shining star of the new order in Pacifica – larger, grander and more magnificent than any yet conceived. It was to be a true monument to the triumph of the Francoism over the bourgeois oppression of the userites. The visitor to Francograd may at first be overwhelmed by all there is to see and do. The bustling metropolis with it busy streets and plazas can be disorientating at first, although this may just be a result of the copious amounts of duty free alcohol you bought on the plane. The best way to orientate oneself is to know that the main thoroughfares are Franco Avenue, which runs SW to NE and 5th which runs West to East. They meet at Moldavi Square, the north western corner of which is known locally as 5th and Franco. Areas of the city The Old City One of the most tourist friendly parts of the city is the Old City, the walled medieval core of Francograd which sits huddling between the river Iosef between Fort Francograd. Its maze of winding chaotic streets is home to many of the city's small shops and boutiques, restaurants and galleries. The old city is cut in two by Franco Avenue which was driven through the area, although the traditional street layout is intact either side. Franco Avenue Franco Avenue is the longest and widest city street in the world and travels straight north east to south west, it is lined along most of its length by grand department stores and shopping centers, cinemas and apartments. There is room for 10 lanes of traffic, although 4 of these are used by buses and trams. A central reservation has a line of mature trees which are decorated for events. Where it intersects with 5th Avenue is the vast Moldavi square. Moldavi Square Moldavi Square is the very heart of the city. To the north is Grand Central Francograd station, most likely the visitors first sight of the great city. Grand Central is the hub of the cities regional trains (Oderbahn) and has good links with the Francograd Metro; the Francobahn. Franco and 5th on the east bank and to the north of Moldavi Square is the center of the established and popular Pacifican arts, theatre and music. Many of the largest theaters, music halls and concert venues are to be found here. Just a few streets away is 'The peoples concert hall of Sir Paul', known locally as 'Sir Pauls'. Sir Pauls' is one of the greatest venues on planet bob, its triangular shape giving unparalleled acoustics and vision of the stage. Sir Paul's Pacifican Concerto was first played here in this great Hall. Fort Francograd Perhaps the most dominating aspect of Francograd is the Fortress. This massive keep houses the headquarters of all major military Pacifican institutions and is often used for military intelligence, 'interrogations', and military liaison work. If you are visiting Fort Francograd unless on official business or on a tour, it is likely that you should start to pray to whichever god you hold dear. The 0* rated dungeons boast no natural day light and open sewers. Why not try out one of the many torture devices as part of your stay? A savage beating can be arranged very easily. The restaurant will be happy to serve you stale bread and a 'kool aid'. The base of the fortress is a thick wall shaped as a 5-pointed star, 5 stories high and almost a mile in diameter, and is constructed directly on top of a solid bedrock foundation. Above the lower stories is a 10-story pentagonal structure which serves as the headquarters for numerous agencies. At the center is Franco's Tower, a sky scraping mass of complicated turrets and towers that rises 1000 feet into the air. Atop the highest tower sits Brehon's official office and apartment. It is here that he conducts all his official business – treaties, decrees and death warrants are all signed at his desk. Floor-to-ceiling plate glass windows offer expansive views across the city . The Emperor, however, spends most of his time at other residences throughout Francograd. The foundation of the fortress, meanwhile, is a rabbit warren of tunnels, command centers and bunkers. This is the Inner Sanctum of Pacifica, from where the Order is commanded in times of war. Rumor has it that the entire basement complex is capable of withstanding a direct nuclear strike. It also contains the reserve vault of the Pacific Bank, which stores hundreds of millions dollars in the form of gold bars. Francograd Fortress represents the last defense of Pacifica against her enemies – and not merely symbolically. The Fortress bristles with heavy artillery, surface-to-air missile launchers, and various other defensive measures. In total, there are. The guns are often test fired, most notably on such ceremonial occasions as Revolution Day (September 1) and Franco Memorial Day (July 15). The Embassy Quarter The Embassy District Within the fort's shadow, just to the north of the Walled city is the embassy district. The embassy district is home to the foreign embassies to the NPO, the grandest and most impressive of which is the 'Palace of Eternal Friendship'; the official embassy of the New Polar Order, which has an entire complex devoted to Pacifican - Polarian relations, including schools for the embassy workers children, a museum and large gardens celebrating the Blue Sphere. Vladimir The well planned town, named after Vladimir to the west of the embassy quarter is home to grand town houses and offices and many law firms. Grand avenues characterize this area. There is not much for the tourist to do except gaze at the grand architecture. Moldavi Directly south east of the old town is Moldavi, often described as the more proletarian of Francograd's central districts. This is of course impossible, as the francoist state has no social classes. But the area is home to loft apartments, street art, cafes and artists studios and illicit substances are tolerated. Many of the cities best night clubs exist in the area and its well worth a stroll, just inhale the fumes. Across the river Iosef, north of the 5th and Franco lies the grand circles of the Republic district. At the epicentre of the circular layout is The Body Republic of the Order itself. Republic Radiating our from the Body Republic of the Order building itself is the republic district. The Body Republic of the order is one of the largest buildings on the planet and can hold the entire membership of the NPO at once. Transport Transport in Fracograd is largely reliant upon its extensive and often cathedral like metro system known locally as the Francobahn. Many of the central stations are incredibly ornate and decorated with murals of Pacifican heroes and national leaders. 12 lines travel into the center of the city with an central circular, mid circular and outer circular line linking areas of the city together. The Oderbahn heavy rail network spiders out from Grand Central Francograd station, which has recently lost its place as the busiest station on planet bob, to the Trading Company in the rapidly diversifying commercial district, an average of 2.1m a day enter and leave the station. Trams supplement these networks. All of the central tram lines join and travel along Franco Avenue and either pass or terminate at Grand Central Francograd. Many lines radiate out from significant suburban centers, and are often not linked to the central spine along Franco Bvd directly. The high profile centerpiece of Francograds transport network is the new Mid Circular line linking the Zoo, Museum and Grand Central, 5th and Franco, The University and Frawley Square. This is perfect for the tourist as it covers most of the important sites. A new spur from 5th and Franco to the Embassy quarter, via the GPW monument and northern planned city has major technical engineering issues to overcome but Pacifica's finest are now on the job. Attractions Lady Pacifica Lady Pacifica with sits upon a granite outcrop high above the city to the South and East vast statue. It was created as a GPW memorial, but has come to represent the Pacifican spirit. In the past it was used for many official functions. References by other alliances Vox Populi, during the Vox Populi Resistance Movement, used the statue in a piece of propaganda whereas they created a video and press release stating that the statue had been destroyed in a Vox Populi bombing attack. Franco Memorial The memorial to the father of the Revolution, Francos Spain, is a pentagonal courtyard with a five-pointed Star of Pacifica at the center in Moldavi Square. A Praetorian guard is on duty at the memorial every day of the year, in honor of Franco's memory. The tomb of Franco is located in a small annex off the main courtyard. The grave is situated at the exact geographical center of the city, to emphasis Franco's place at the heart of Pacifica. PNN HQ No trip to Francograd is complete with out a visit to the nerve center of Planet Bob’s premier news and information service, PNN. Outside the building is a giant metal and glass globe, emblazoned with the Network’s slogan: "Once a week, every day". Dilberworld Located on the edge of the city, the Dilberworld theme park (slogan: The Most Fun You Can Have with your Pants Off!) is one of Francograd’s most popular tourist destinations. The resort was opened by Emperor Dilber himself and boasts state-of-the-art attractions and services. One feature is the 80-mph roller coaster "The Pantless Wonder", which pulls riders through a series of high-G twists, loops and rolls, all without their pants on. Central Map * Entrance & Courtyard * Reception Desk * The Ultimate Complaint * Membership Applications Red Square * Red Protection Court * Technology Market * Trading Post * Red Newsletter * Academy * Pacifica Lounge * Victory Bar * Veterans Bar Body Republic * The Body Republic of the Order * Public Access News and Information * New Pacific Order Information Dissemination * Office of the Emperor * Legal Assistance * Council Pacifica Fort Francograd * War Room * Explosive Ordnance Disposal * The Praetorian Guard * Intelligence Cultural District * 5th and Franco * Graphic Industries * Radio Free Pacifica™ * Library (816 posts) * Archives * Museum of Pacific History * Pacific University Operations Management * Culture Development Center * Special Community Service * Mentor Administration * Technical Assistance Division * Wiki Project Central * Librarian's Office * House Sitter Guard Division * Uranium Procurement Program * Recruiters Corp * Pacific Job Fair Financial District * The Pacific Bank * Donation Depot * Completed Deals * Watling Street Compact Diplomatic Sector * Planned Embassy district Technical Centre * Bakunin research facility Category:New Pacific Order Category:Capitals